Entdeckung der Bestien
by Gwen Fin Alae
Summary: Die Juno Regierung fand ein Stargate auf Chimära und versteckte es in der Dolchspagode. Sechs Jahre nach den Ereignissen auf der Laborstation wird in der Nähe der zerstörten Pagode ein seltsames Flugobjekt gesichtet. Es kommt zu zusammenstößen zwischen den Bewohnern Chimäras und den Fremden. Die Ereignisse nehmen ihren Lauf. Rating T. Keine wirklichen Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Verschlafen tappte das junge Mädchen durch die Gänge der Festung, die bis vor sechs Jahren noch dem Ocker-Ring gehört hatte. Nun gehörte sie dem Schwarzfalken-Ring. Dieser wurde ebenfalls von Thor geführt, der nun den Beinamen Schwarzer Falke führte und somit dem Ring seinen neuen Namen gegeben hatte. Wenn man genau sein wollte, sollte gesagt werden, dass die Menschen des Rings beschlossen hatten sich nach ihrem Top zu benennen.

In einen dicken Mantel gehüllt lief Tiz die Balustrade entlang und blinzelte in die dunkle Welt hinaus, die sich vor ihr ausbreitete. Sie unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Der Wind blies ihr seinen kalten Atem ins Gesicht, für ihr mit eisigen Fingern durchs Haar und trug Reste des noch fallenden Schnees heran.

Die Augen gegen den Wind zusammengekniffen blickte sie einige Zeit angestrengt uns Dunkel. Dann sah sie das, was sie jedes Mal suchte, wenn sie während der langen Nacht hier stand um den Horizont zu betrachten. Dort, an den Stellen, an denen die Wolken berits begannen aufzureißen, zeichnete sich nun eine leichte Blässe ab. Der falsche Sonnenaufgang hatte begonnen.

Mit einem freudigen Aufschrei lief Tiz so schnell ihre Beine sie trugen ins wärmere Innere der Festung zurück durch die spärrlich beleuchteten Gänge hin zum Zimmer ihres Vaters. Enthusiastisch schwang sie die Tür mit solcher Wucht auf, dass sie mit einem ratternden Knall gegen die Wand schlug.

"Papa!"

Ihr Vater saß bereits angezogen auf dem Bett und blickte Tiz nun lächelnd entgegen, als sie in sein Zimmer platzte.

"Tiz."

Die Stimme ihres Vaters war ein rauer, jedoch angenehmer Bariton, die die Eigenschaft hatte selbst leise einen ganzen Raum zu durchdringen. Tiz hatte bis her noch nie erlebt, dass er die Stimme hätte heben müssen um sich Gehör zu verschaffen.

Mit einem lauten Lachen lief das Mädchen zu ihrem Vater, der sie hoch hob und auf seinen Schoß setzte. Tiz blickte zu dem jungen Mann auf, der sie adoptiert hatte. Die Aufregung blubberte wie das Wasser der Musen in ihrem Bauch als sie ihm von ihrer Entdeckung berichtete. Einige helle Glockenschläge hallten durch den spärrlich möblierten Raum. Es war Zeit für das Frühstück. Höchste Zeit, wie sich Tiz dachte. Sie hatte einen Bärenhunger.

Immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen strich sich ihr Vater das lange dunkle Haar aus dem Gesicht und stand auf während sie immer noch über den anbrechenden Tag redete. Sie ruhte nun an seine Hüfte, gehalten von einem muskolösen Arm. "Du wirst langsam zu schwer um dich zu tragen Tiz." Das Mädchen konnte hören, dass er amüsiert war.

Tiz verstummte und starrte ihn böse an und zog dabei von ihr unbemerkt eine Schnute. Ihr Vater lachte leise, was auch sie wiederum zum Grinsen brachte, und ging aus dem Zimmer in Richtung großer Halle wo jede Mahlzeit eingenommen wurde. Zumindest von jenen, die sich gerade in der Festung befanden.

Die gesamte Festung begann langsam sich mit dem Geräuschen erwachender und bereits wacher Menschen zu füllen. Je näher sie der großen Halle kamen, desto mehr Menschen begegneten ihnen. Vielen war eine freudige Erwartung anzusehen. In einem weiteren Schlafzyklus würde die Sonne ganz aufgegangen sein und somit den nächsten langan Tag einläuten. Die eisige Kälte würde ein Ende haben. Als ihr Vater an den Bewohnern der Festung vorbeiging machten sie ihm respektvoll Platz. Viele grüßten ihn und neigten den Kopf in einer Art Verbeugung. Tiz wusste warum sie das taten. Ihr Vater war Thor Schwarzer Falke, der Top dieses Ringes und der Bestienkönig, Herr über alle Ringe. Er genoss den Respekt, die Treue und manchmal auch die Liebe der Menschen. Tiz war stolz darauf, dass er ausgerechnet sie adoptiert hatte aud der Klippe vor der letzten langen Nacht. Ihr Vater erwiederte jeden einzelnen Gruß.

Ihr Vater betrat die Halle, in der, wie man ihr erzählte hatte, der Trial ausgesprochen worden war, der ihn zum Top des Ocker-Rings gemacht hatte. Die Halle war weitläufig und hell erläuchtet. Ein vielschichtiges Summen von Stimmen hallte bereits von den Wänden wieder. Die Luft war wärmer als irgenwo sonst, ausgenommen der Küche veilleicht. In ihr lag die selbe freudige Erwartung wie mittlerwile überall in der Festung. Nach 181 Schlafzyklen der langen Nacht würde morgen endlich der lange Tag anbrechen.

Der junge Top ließ seine Tochter herunter, die, kaum dass ihre Füße den Boden berührten, zu Mena und Eron herüberflitzte, die heute das Essen austeilten. Mena hatte das junge Mädchen kommen sehen und wartete bereits mit einem vollen Teller auf sie als sie bei den beiden ankam. Ihr Vater folgte ihr in einem gemächlicheren Tempo.

"Guten Morgen Top", wurde der eben Angekommene gegrüßt als er ebenfalls einen Teller gereicht bekam. Darauf waren ein warmer, dicker Brei aus nahrhaften Wurzeln und getrocknetes Obst zu finden.

"Guten Morgen Eron und dir auch Mena. Vielen Dank für das Essen." Die beiden Köche neigten dankbar den Kopf. "Es gibt nicht zu danken."

Tiz, die langsam ungeduldig wurde zupfte ihren Vater am Ärmel. Als sie seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte sagte sie: "Lass uns essen Papa. Es wird noch ganz kalt und ich hab hunger." Flehend sah sie zu ihm auf. Thor fur ihe mit der freien Hand durchs zerzauste Haar. "Da kann ich wohl nicht nein sagen." Er wandte sich noch einmal den beiden Köchen zu. "Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Tag." Dann wurde er von Tiz an der Hand genommen und davongezogen bevor die beiden etwas erwiedern konnten.

Sie setzten sich an einen freien Tisch.

Das Mädchen hatte gerade angefangen zu essen - Mela hatte ihrem Brei ein paar Süßwurzeln untergemischt - als sich an der ihr gegenüberliegenden Tischseite zwei Frauen niederließen. Beide hatten ockerfarbene Haut und dunkles Haar. Die eine war groß mit schwarzen Augen und kleinen Brüsten. Die andere war kleiner mit einem kräftigerem Körperbeu und strahlend blauen Augen.

Es waren Zist und Sinde. Die beiden Frauen mit denen ihr Vater bis jetzt den Monat der Verinigung begangen hatte. Beide hatten ihm jeweils ein Keing geschenkt. Das ältere war ein Mädchen namens Even und das jüngere ein Junge dem ihr Vater den Namen Sai gegeben hatte. Beide hatten die Farbgebung ihres Vaters geerbt. Die Haut in der Farbe von Kirschholz mit schwarzem Haar und silbergrauen Augen. Sai war noch keinen ganzen langen Tageszyklus alt. Even dagegen war drei, fast vier. Sie saß nun auf Thors Schoß und erzählte ihm mit ihrer kindlich hohen Stimme von den Abenteuern, die sie an diesem Morgen bereits erlebt hatte. Thor, der seine jüngere Tochter mit einer Hand stützte und mit der anderen aß, hörte ihr aufmerksam zu während er den beiden Frauen grüßend zunickte. Sie erwiederten die Geste.

Tiz beobachtete ihren Vater und Even. Thor hatte sie aufgenommen, ihr einen Namen gegeben und doch hatte sie einige Zeit gebraucht bis sie sich dieser Familie zugehörig gefühlt hatte. Jetzt war sie ein Teil dieser Familie mit einem Vater, Geschwistern und zwei Pseudo-Müttern. Thor hatte ihr erklährt, dass er mit den beiden Frauen nicht verheiratet war. Sie seien nur während des Monats der Vereinigung zusammen gewesen. Das sei der Grund warum sie nicht alle zusammen lebten. Tiz verstand das alles noch nicht wirklich.

Von der Unterhaltung der Erwachsenen, die irgendwann während der Mahlzeit begonnen hatte, bekam das Mädchen nicht viel mit; zu sehr war sie mit ihrem eigenen Essen beschäftigt. Sie war gerade fertig geworden und wollte schon aufstehen - Erwachsenengespräche langweilten sie - als sich eine Hand auf ihre kleinere legte. Es war Sinde. "Tiz, würdest du Even bitte mit dir zu Ala nehmen?"

Ala war eine der Frauen, die auf die älteren Kinder aufpassten und sie unterrichteten. Even war nun langsam alt genug um selbst unterrichtet zu werden. Die Angesprochene nickte stumm und sammelte auch Evens Teller ein, um den herum mehr Essen lag als wahrscheinlich in ihrem Baucg gelandet war, aber was solls. Dann nahm sie das jüngere Mädchen an der Hand und ging zu Mena und Eron hinüber um die Teller abzugeben, ehe sie sich mit ihrem plappernden Anhängsel durch die labyrinthartigen Gänge auf den Weg zu Ala machte.

* * *

 **Hallo meine Lieben.**

 **Eine neue Geschichte (die anderen sind nicht vergessen). Die nächsten anderthalb Kapitel sind bereits handschriftlich verfasst.  
Dann zunächst mal das Wichtigste: Mir gehören weder Jyu Oh Sei noch Stargate SG1, noch verdiene ich Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
Ich sah vor kurzem den Anime und fragte mich was wohl passieren würde wenn Thor und seine Leute auf das Team von SG1 treffen würden. Es dürfte eigentlich mit diesem Kapital schon klar sein, aber ich sage es hier lieber mal. Es werden einige OCs auftauchen. Die Geschichte würde ohne sie nicht funktionieren. Ich werde versuchen sie so authentisch wie möglich zu machen. Diese Geschichte fängt c.a. ein Jahr nach der letzten Szene in Jyu Oh Sei an.  
Es ist zwar noch nicht viel passiert, aber ich hoffe dieses Kapitel hat euch gefallen und euer Interesse geweckt.**

 **Bis demnächst :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Doktor Oscar Greene war noch nicht lange an der Operation Stargate beteiligt. Genau genommen würde das hier sein erster Gang durch das berühmte Sternentor werden, was seine Nerven nicht gerade beruhigte. Er war Experte was Sprachen und damit auch Schriften des Altertums anging; hätte sich also niemals träumen lassen einmal an einer solch geheimen Operation teilzunehmen. Doch er war aufgrund seiner Expertise ausgewählt worden die Spuren der Zivilisationen, denen sie auf ihren Reisen begegnen würden zu untersuchen und zu katalogisieren. Also war er jetzt so was wie ein wissenschaftlicher Berater einer militärischen Sondereinheit, die andere Welten erkundete.

Genau das war es, was er selbst jetzt noch nicht wirklich glauben konnte. Es war schlicht und ergreifend Wahnsinn. Ein Hirngespinnst völliger Irrer. Das hatte er geglaubt, als sie zuerst an ihn herangetreten waren. Männer in frisch gebügelten Uniformen und Anzügen mit ihren sehr offiziell aussehenden Papieren. Seine Skepsis war verschwunden als man ihn in diese hochgeheime Einrichtung gekarrt und vor das Sternentor gestellt hatte. Er hatte gesehen wie es aktiviert worden war und wie Menschen hindurchgekommen waren wieder zurück von einem erfolgreichen Einsatz. Es hatte sein Weltbild zum Einsturtz gebracht uns gleichzeitig seinen Horizont erweitert. Keine Frage.

Jetzt stand er mit seinem Team, dem SG5, im Stargate-Raum und wartete darauf, dass das Tor aktiviert wurde. Nervös zupfte er an seiner Tarnkleidung und Ausrüstung herum. Der Mann, der neben ihm stand, ein gewisser Lieutnant Brian Goldberg, sah es und grinste ihn an. Oscar versuchte seine Hände stillzuhalten und starrte finser geradeaus. Er konnte den Kerl nicht ausstehen. Eigentlich keinen von SG5, aber der Lieutnant war der Schlimmste.

Lieutnant Goldberg war der leitende Offizier des SG5, das gerade erst wieder neu zusammengesetzt worden war, nachdem es nach einem Todesfall und zwei Versetztungen zu wenige Mitglieder für den aktiven Dienst gehabt hatte. Oscars Blick wurde noch finsterer. Goldberg war der einzige, der aus dem alten Team übrig geblieben war und hatte somit jetzt als ältester Diensthabender und nach einer Beförderung die Befehlsgewalt über SG5. Der Mann war ehrgeizig und eitel was seinen Rang anging; stolzierte vor ihnen herum wie ein bunter Gockel. Bei den Gedanken musste sich der Doktor ein Grinsen verkneifen.

"Ist unser lieber Doktor nervös?"

Das war Selwig. Einer der Soldaten von SG5 und Waffenexperte. Er hatte die Angewohnheit den Mund nicht halten zu können. Die anderen beiden lachten. Der Lieutnant tat nichts um solch ein Benehmen seiner Soldaten zu unterbinden. Oscar presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er hasste sie allesamt.

Eine Stimme drang aus den Lautsprechern und hallte durch den Raum.

"Beginne mit Anwählen der Zielkoordinaten."

Langsam begann ein Teil des Tors sich zu drehen wie die riesige Wählscheibe eines alten Telephons. Um sich von seiner weiter wachsenden Nervosität abzulenken begann der Sprechexperte in Gedanken noch einmal sämtliche Daten ihrer Zielwelt durchzugehen. Die Bilder, die die Aufklährungsdrohne vor ein paar Tagen aufgenommen hatte, hatten eine Welt mit reicher aber unbekannter Vegetation und auch Spuren intelligemten Lebens gezeigt. Das Sternentor selbst befand sich in einer Ruine, einer Art Turm, der nach der Größe seines Fundamentes zu urteilen einmal sehr groß gewesen sein musste. Etwas weiter weg lag ein zerstörtes Dorf, das begann zwischen den riesigen Pflanzen dieser Welt zu verschwinden. Was auch immer diese Zerstörung verursacht hatte musste bereits eine Weile her sein.

Das machte aber auch einen erheblichen Teil seiner Nervosität aus. Nicht nur, dass sie im Begriff waren einen völlig unbekannten Planeten zu betreten, nein, dort gab es den Aufnahmen zu urteilen auch intelligentes und konfliktbereites Leben.

Wie Oscar mitbekommen hatte, bekam das SG1 normalerweise solche Missionen, aber sie waren zur Zeit auf einem anderen Planeten und General Hammond war nicht gewillt noch länger zu warten. SG5 war die einzige Alternative gewesen, neu wie sie waren. Ein wirklich ermutigender Gedanke.

Ein helles, blaues Leuchten lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Sternentor. Es war jetzt offen und sein Leuchten hüllte alles in einen bläulichen Schimmer. Er ließ sämtliche anwesenden Personen noch blasser wirken als sie eh schon waren. Die Leute hier bekamen definitiv zu wenig Sonne ab.

Lieutnant Goldberg ging mit durchgedrückten Schultern und seinem unverkennbaren fast schon geckhaften Gang voran die Rampe zum Tor hinauf. Der Rest des Teams folgte ein paar Schritte hinter ihm mit dem Doktor als Schlusslicht. Die leuchtende Oberfläche sah von Nahem aus wie seicht dahinfließendes Wasser. Es hatte beinahe schon etwas hypnotisches. Oscar wurde flau im Magen.

Wieder ertönte eine Stimmer - diesmal war es General Hammonds - aus den Lautsprechern. "Viel Glück SG5 und kommen Sie alle wohlbehalten wieder zurück." Dann gingen sie durch das Tor.

Auf das anderen Seite stieß der Doktor zischend die Luft zwischen seinen zusammengepressten Zähnen aus und wäre beinahe gestolpert. Als er das Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte, sah er, wie alle Anwesenden ihn angrinsten. Es waren sogar ein oder zwei unterdrückte Lacher zu hören die verdächtigerweise aus Selwigs Richtung zu kommen schienen. Oh wie er diese Kerle hasste. Er hätte von Anfang an nein sagen sollen. Das wäre das einzig Vernünftige gewesen. Nur musste dazu gesagt werden, dass Oscar Greene, wenn es um seine Neugier ging, nie der vernüntigste Mensch war.

So bestimmt wie er konnte ging Oscar an seinen Teamkameraden vorbei und sah sich um. Sie befanden sich in einem mit Metall ausgekleideten Raum nich ganz unähnlich dem, den sie gerade verlassen hatten. Das Sternentor befand sich an der Wand in ihrem Rücken. In der Wand daneben war das Lock durch das die Drohne nach draußen geflogen war. Es wehte eine schwülheiße Luft herein.

Der Lieutnent meldete sich zu Wort. "Also gut Leute hört mal her. Zuerst suchen wir uns einen Weg nach draußen, der nicht durch dieses Loch führt. Dann werden wir den Wald beim Turm Richtung Dorf genauer erkunden." Zustimmendes Nicken machter die Runde. "Ok. Selwig mit mir, dann Greene und zum Schluss Zawitch und Norski."

Schweigend nahmen alle ihre Positionen ein und marschierten los. Es war zu erwarten gewesen, dass Oscar derjenige sein würde, der keinen Partner bekam. Welchher Soldat wollte schon einen Zivilistern als Rückendeckung? Oder wollte in einer unbekannten Situation auf einen aufpassen? Trotzdem machte es ihn nur noch angespannter. Sie fanden eine Wartungstreppe, die sie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit nur im Licht ihrer Taschenlampen hinabstiegen. Hier und da lag Schutt auf den Stufen und sie mussten aufpassen nicht zu stolpern. Als sie endlich durch eine Tür ins Freie kamen wurden sie nach ihrer Zeit im dunklen Treppenschacht von der gleißenden Sonne geblendet. Hier war die Luft um einiges heißer als sie es im Raum mit dem Sternentor war.

Dem Doktor brach der Schweiß in Strömen aus und er konnte sehen, dass es den anderen nicht besser ging. Es erfüllte ihn mit einer gewissen Befriedigung. Sie gingen weiter, die Gewehrer im Anschlag.

Am Waldrand machte der Lieutnant kurz halt und bedeutete ihnen leicht auszufäckern. Oscar landete in der Position ganz links, was ihm später das Leben retten würde. Der Wald sah harmlos aus. Große knorrige Bäume mit dicken Blättern und seltsamen Knoten am Stamm, hohe Farne und Büsche und hier und da etwas, das wie Blumen aussah. Alles war mit einer Schicht Moos bewachsen. Auch der Boden, aus dem runde, schlingenartige Gräser wuchsen, war damit bedeckt.

Sie gingen tiefer in den Wald hinein.

Nur wenige Minuten später hörte Oscar das erste Rascheln im Unterholz, das nicht von den Schritten seines Teams verursacht wurde. War es ein Tier? Etwas anderes? Nervös packter er sein Gewehr mit schweißnassen Händen fester.

Das Rascheln wurde lauter und er sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie sich etwas bewegte. Ruckartig fuhr er herum konnte jedoch nichts Auffälliges entdecken. Dann kam der erste überraschte Schmerzenschrei etwas weiter vorraus. Ohne es zu merken war Oscar zwischen zwei dicht nebeneinander stehenden Bäumen stehen geblieben.

Zögerlich machte er einen Schritt nach vorne und sah wie links von ihm Selwig von einem zangenähnlichem Etwas hochgehoben wurde. Selbst über sein Schreien und auf diese Entfernung konnte Oscar den Brustkorb bersten hören als die Zangen weiter zudrückten. Von noch weiter rechts ertönten Schüsse und das Gebrüll von Lieutnant Goldberg als er versuchte über den Lärm hinweg Befehle zu erteilen. Der Doktor war zu weit weg um auch nur ein Wort verstehen zu können.

Viele der Schüsse trafen die Bäume um sie herum. Die Knoten an den Stämmen platzten auf und eine violette Flüssigkeit spritzte in alle Richtungen. Noch mehr Schmerzensschreie erklangen. In Oscars Ohren rauschte es. Sein Puls ging rasend und seine Augen waren vor Schock weit aufgerissen. Kaltes Entsetzten packte ihn und er ließ seine Waffe fallen. Jetzt baumelte sie nutzlos am Tragegurt vor seiner Brust. Er nahm es kaum wahr.

Zittrig machte er einen Schritt rückwärts, rutschte von einer Wurzel und fiel rücklinks zu Boden. Sein Hinterkopf traf auf etwas hartes. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich aufzurichten, schaffte es aber nur herumzuzappeln wie ein auf dem Rücken liegender Käfer. Ihm schossen Tränen in die Augen, die seinen ohnehin verschwommenen Blick nur noch weiter verklährten.

Waren da Stimmen? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Sein Blick trübte sich immer mehr und er meinte eine Bewegung auszumachen, doch als er den Kopf drehen wollte sah er nur einen grellen Blitz vor seinen Augen aufleuchten und dann Dunkelheit.

* * *

Zwei Tage zuvor

Als ein Beobachter der Schwarzfalken war es Umens Aufgabe alles Ungewöhnliche in dem ihm zugewiesenen Gebiet zu registrieren und sofort Bericht der erstatten falls etwas passierte. Auch wenn sie die Grenzen zum Niemandsland oder zur Dolchspagode beobachteten, an denen eigentlich nichts passierte. Diese Aufgabe war ins Leben gerufen worden um einer weiteren Situation wie dem Angriff bei Nacht von Blanc Ro vorzubeugen. Der Nachteil war, dass die Beobachter in der Nacht regelmäßig nach draußen mussten.

Bald darauf übernahmen die anderen Stämme dieses Amt ebenfalls. Es wurde auch ein nützliches System zm schnelleren Informationsaustausch.

Kurz nach Beginn seiner Schicht kam Kali, einer der wenigen weiblichen Wächter, zu ihm. Sie meinte ein unbekanntes Objekt am Himmel über dem zerstörten Dorf Saba gesehen zu haben. Umen hatte sich selbst ein Bild davon machen müssen.

Kali kauerte nun neben ihm gut verborgen zwischen zwei großen Felsen mit einem guten Blick auf das Dorf und seine Umgebung. Tatsächlich war dort am Himmel ein fliegendes Ding. Es war viel zu klein als dass eine Person hineingepasst hätte. Sein Äußeres ähnelte den Beschreibungen Thors alter Fluggerätschaften. Nur waren die von Personen geflogen worden. Dieses hier musste ferngesteuert sein. Ohne irgendetwas zu tum zog es am Himmel seine Kreise und Umen begann sich langsam zu fragen wie sie es von dort runterholen könnten, als es abdrehte und in Richtung Semiwald davonflog.

Vorsichtig folgten sie dem Flugobjekt darauf bedacht nicht davon entdeckt zu werden. Nicht gewillt es auch nur einmal aus den Augen zu lassen. Im Wald war es gleichzeitig leichter und schwerer. Sie waren nun nicht mehr unter offenem Himmel mussten aber auf die Pflanzen um sie herm aufpassen. Eine Aufgabe, die dadurch erleichtert wurde, dass sie zu zweit waren. Einmal wären sie fast über das Nest einer Belasona gestolpert. Nun war klar, dass sich das unbekannte Objekt auf dem Weg zur Dolchspagode befand. Oder dem was davon noch übrig war.

Sie war vor sechs Tageszyklen weitesgehend zerstört worden. Es war damals eine verwirrende Zeit gewesen. Viele hatten Thor die Schuld an ihrer misslichen Lage gegeben. Was nach Umens Meinung absoluter Unsinn war. Diese Stimmen hatten sich weitesgehend gelegt, als Thor sämtlichen Leuten über den Rest der Nacht Amnestie in der Ocker-Festung gewährt hatte. Denn sie war von den Erdbeben weitesgehend verschont geblieben. Nach der langen Nacht waren sie wieder in ihre Gebiete zurückgekehrt und hatten Thor als den Bestienkönig anerkannt. Die Stämme hatten auch neue Namen bekommen, da die Grenzen der Hautfarbe aufgelöst worden waren.

Thors Stamm hatte den Anfang gemacht, in dem sie seinen Beinahmen einfach zu ihrem neuen Namen gemacht hatten. Zu Beginn Silberfalke, jetzt Schwarzfalke, da sich die Haarfarbe ihres Tops auf mysteriöse Weise verändert hatte. Umen war dabei gewesen als er versucht hatte es zu erklähren und kaum ein Wort davon wirklich verstanden. Irgendwas von den vorgegangenen Bestienkönigen, Anpassungsfähigkeit und dem Aussterben der Menschen in den anderen Kolonien.

Das unbekannte Flugobjekt verschwand in einem Loch in der Außenwand der Dolchpagode. Kali und Umen hielten sich am Waldrand versteckt von wo aus sie einen guten Blick auf die Pagode hatten. Das Objekt tauchte nicht wieder auf.

Nun war Umen so schnell er konnte auf dem Weg zur Schwarzfalken-Festung um Bericht zu erstatten. Chen, die Dritte, traf ihn am Eingang der Festung und hörte sich in Ruhe an was er zu sagen hatte. Ihr Gesicht nahm einen immer ernsteren Ausdruck an, je länger Umen redete. Als er geendet hatte, bedeutete sie ihr zu folgen. Sie kamen durch die labyrinthartigen Gänge zu einem kleinen Besprechungszimmer. Dort setzte sich Umen auf einen Stuhl und wartete, dass Chen mit dem Top wiederkam.

Thor Schwarzer Falke, der legendäre Bestienkönig.

Selbst in seinem eigenen Stamm war er eine Legende.

Unruhig rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, bemüht möglichst ruhig zu bleiben. Es gelang ihm nur mäßig. Nicht alle Tage redete man mit diesem Mann und der Führung dieses Stammes praktisch allein. Die Geschichten, die sich um den Top rankten wurden immer phantastischer. Sein verändertes Äußeres trug seinen Teil dazu bei. Von Silber zu Schwarz.

Ein Ruck durchfuhr seinen Körper, als er hörte wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Hastig sprang er von seinem Stuhl auf. Drei Menschen betraten den Raum. Zuerst die Dritte, dann der Zweite und zuletzt der Top, der sich auf den Stuhl seinem gegenüber setzte, Chen neben ihm. Der Zeite schloss die Tür und lehnte sich neben sie an die Wand. Umen setzte sich wieder.

Der Top sprach als erster. "Guten Tag Umen. Ich hoffe der Weg hierher hat dich nicht allzu sehr angestrengt. Chen sagte mir du hättest ein unbekanntes Objekt am Himmel gesehen."

"Ja Top. Kali kam zu mir und sagte, dass sie ein merkwürdiges Ding am Himmel gesehen hat. Es flog über das Dorf Saba. Wir sind ihm gefolgt ohne entdeckt zu werden. Durch den Semiwald zur Dolchspagode. Da ist es in einem Loch in der Wand verschwunden und nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Danach bin ich so schnell ich konnte hergekommen."

Sein Top hörte sich das alles an ohne ein einziges Mal zu unterbrechen. Nach seine Ausführung herrschte für kurze Zeit Schweigen. Thor hatte die Augen geschlossen, die Arme locker vor der Brust verschränkt. Gerade, als Umen anfing aufgrund des sich in die Länge ziehenden Schweigens nervös zu werden öffnete der Bestienkönig seine immer noch ungewöhnlich hellen Augen und blickte ihn direkt an.

"Wie lange war dieses Objekt am Himmel?"

Umen knetete sich unter dem Tisch nervös die Hände.

"Das kann ich nicht sagen Top. Selbst Kali hat nicht gesehen wann as aufgetaucht ist."

"Dann wisst ihr also nicht wo es hergekommen ist."

Stumm schüttelte Umen den Kopf. Kurze Zeit herrschte wieder Schweigen.

"Danke für deinen Bericht Umen. Du kannst dich jetzt erstmal ausruhen. Morgen kannst du dann zu deinem Posten zurückkehren."

Der Beobachter stand auf und verneigte sich.

"Vielen Dank Top."

Dann drehte er sich nach einem respektvollen Nicken zu den anderen Beiden im Raum um und ging zur Tür hinaus.

* * *

Nachdem sich die Tür hinter Umen geschlossen hatte, waren für einige Zeit nur die leisen Atemgeräusche der im Raum noch anwesenden Personen zu hören. Alle drei hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach,düstere Vorahnungen umwölkten sie. "Es könnte ein Späher aus den Kolonien sein." Chens energische Stimme füllte den Raum aus.

Nachdenklich schüttelte Thor den Kopf und lehnte sich mit locker vor der Brust verschränkten Armen in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Das glaube ich nicht. Als ich noch auf Juno lebte, habe ich nirgendwo von solchen unbemannten Flugobjekten gehört oder sie gesehen."

Chen sah ihn duchdringend an. "Es tut mir leid, Thor, aber du lebst jetzt seit fast elf Tageszyklen auf Kimära. Woher willst du wissen, dass sie so etwas während deine Abwesenheit nicht entwickelt haben?"

"Ich muss Chen zustimmen Thor. Den Leuten auf Juno und den anderen Kolonien würde ich alles zutrauen." Das war Ragan, der immer noch an der Wand neben der Tür lehnte.

Thor seufzte kaum hörbar. "Ihr habt recht. Aber eine Frage bleibt. Warum sollte das Flugobjekt in der Dolchspagode verschwinden, wo sie doch keine Verbinung mehr zu Hecate ist?"

"Gibt es noch andere außer dem Balkan-System, in denen es Kolonien von Menschen gibt?", fragte Ragan.

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein."

Es kehrte für eine kurze Zeit Stille ein.

"Ragan."

"Ja, Top?"

"Hol bitte Emnu her."

Der Angesprochene stieß sich von der Wand ab und verbeugte sich. "Sofort." Dann ging er aus dem Raum.

Chen sah ihn fragend an, doch Thor schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie warteten einige Minuten, dann öffnete sich die Tür wieder und Emnu gefolgt von Ragan traten ein.

"Top", sagte Ersterer.

Dieser deutete mit einer Hand auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber. "Bitte setzt dich doch."

Mit leisen Schritten durchquerte Emnu den Raum und setzte sich auf den ihm gewiesenen Platz. Er war groß mit drahtigen Muskeln unter eine Haut in der Farbe von Bronze. sein braunes Haar war zerzaust und uneben geschnitten. Einige Fransen fielen ihm in die braunen Augen. An seinem linken Arm war eine lange und dicke Narbe zu sehen. Er war vor einigen Tageszyklen von einer Belasona angegriffen worden und hatte nicht schnell genug ausweichen können. Zum Glück hatte sie nur seinen Arm gestreift bevor seine Begleiter sie zur Strecke brinegn konnten.

Thor ergriff das Wort. "Unsere Beobachter haben ein unbekanntes Objekt gesichtet. Deshalb möchte ich, dass du und vier andere, die du dir aussuchen kannst, Umen morgen zurück zu seinem Posten begleitet. Behaltet das Gebiet um die Dolchpagode für zehn Schlafzyklen im Auge."

Die Augen das Mannes ihm gegenüber waren eine Spur größer geworden. "Natürlich werde ich das, Top."

"Umen und seine Leute werden euch genauere Informationen geben."

"Ja, Dritte."

Emnu wollte schon aufstehen, doch dann zögerte er. "Soll ich nach Boten suchen um die anderen Stämme zu benachrichtigen?"

"Nein", sagte Thor, "Damit werden wir warten bis ihr wieder zurück seit."

Der Mann mit der Narbe nickte, wirkte für einen Moment etwas unschlüssig, doch dann stand er auf und verließ das kleine Zimmer.

"Ist es klug jetzt keine Boten zu den anderen Stämmen zu schicken?", fragte Ragan.

"Es würde sich nicht lohnen. Im Moment haben wir nicht mehr als eine Beobachtung. Sollten Emnu und seine Leute etwas finden werde ich sofort veranlassen, dass Boten geschickt werden."

Mit diesen Worten stand der Top der Schwarzfalken auf. "Ich werde jetzt bis zum Abendglocke beim Säen helfen."

Thor hatte die Festung gerade in Richtung Felder verlassen, als die Glocken den Beginn der nachmittäglichen Arbeitsphase bekanntgaben.

* * *

 **Hallo liebe Leser!**

 **Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das zweite Kapitel so lang werden würde. Es kam einfach immer mehr dazu ^.^;  
Falls es unklar sein sollte zur Erklärung:  
Es herrschen 181 Tage Tag und 181 Tage Nacht auf Kimära plus jeweils einen Tag Morgen- und Abenddämmerung. Das kann ja auch nicht sonderlich schnell sein. Diese 364 Tage sind ein Tageszyklus, also ein Jahr. Ein Schlafzyklus ist ein normaler Tag. Ich dachte mir, dass die Leute sich dafür ein anderes Wort zugelegt haben könnten um nicht immer "Tag" sagen zu müssen. Das könnte missverstanden werden.  
Bis dann!**

 **Gwen Fin Alae**


End file.
